


A Great Day

by Kal_El_Fornia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon
Genre: Decisions, Drabble, Flash Fiction, Short, great, tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kal_El_Fornia/pseuds/Kal_El_Fornia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash bit his lip, "Are you sure? I want this to be great, you know? I want to show him that." "Just trust me," Misty said at last, still so quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Day

"It doesn't seem like the wrong one," Ash said as he and misty were looking at all the different boxes around the thankfully empty store. "Should we go with this one then?"

Misty sighed, not liking that Ash was putting the pressure on her to do this since this was something that was best if he took care of, which she would feel guilty about if she was the one who made the decision.

"I think what matters is that you're showing that you care," she said after some silence, "I'm sure that that's what is important to him in the end."

Ash bit his lip, "Are you sure? I want this to be great, you know? I want to show him that."

"Just trust me," Misty said at last, still so quiet.

Ash nodded. Pikachu's funeral would be the best that it could be.


End file.
